One of a kind
by NewBloom
Summary: A new girl has come to Whammy's house.  She goes by Scorch.  She is also possibly the scariest woman Near or Mello have ever met.  Which is impressive when said woman is only four.  What problems will she cause?  *Set pre-kira  like at least six years *


She was...  
><em>Different<em>.

She had always known that too, but perhaps the most disturbing realization possible was coming into existence.

Here, amongst these self proclaimed 'Different' Kids,  
>She was <span>normal<span>.

-

She was certainly something, that was for sure, considering her arrival had not only prompted Mello but also Near to pay attention.

However this small little 4 year-old couldn't possibly actually be as smart as the kid geniuses, even though Near and Mello were only 4 and 6 themselves they were considered to be once in a lifetime kids, as in once in a lifetime would a kid that young actually be smart enough to pass the test to get in. So why was she here? And even more so, why was she important enough to be brought here by L herself?

"Well then Little one why don't you introduce yourself to the group?" Roger asked quietly, crouching down to meet the girl's eyes, even as she clung closer to the then teenage panda-man.

L tilted his head at her, trying to figure out a way to dislodge her from his pant leg without making her angry again. In his opinion screw women, hell hath no fury like a _little girl_ scorned.

She spoke to L quickly in rapid fire French, even as it was obvious from her black hair and slanted eyes that she was no native to France.

L responded with a quick and blunt "English". She nodded before turning to the crowd of older kids and opening her mouth again.

If any of them had been expecting a child's broken English they were sorely mistaken, because when she opened her mouth what came out was a barely accented response. "You may call me 'M' as I am clearly the logical successor to L" In one sentence she confirmed half a dozen suspicions instantly, the main of which was that she most definitely had a death wish.

L smacked her head lightly "We already agreed that you weren't going to make everybody hate you on the first day"

"Would you rather I made them hate me on the second day?" She inquired politely, although one look from L was enough for her to stick out her bottom lip, proving to all of them that she was actually just a child.

L groaned and rubbed at the spot where eyebrows should have rested on his 16 year old face. Instead there were a set of burns. "Her name is Scorch" He commented finally, making the decision for her.

"Scorch?" Came Roger's confused reply, looking the small child up and down several times, each time pausing wrinkling his brow and looking her over again. Surely L couldn't be referring to such an little bra- which is to say, little angel, as scorch. She looked harmless for the most part. How did the little girl hanging off L's pant leg with her short brown curls and curious but tired brown eyes peeking out from under her bangs didn't deserve a name like scorch?

"Yes, Scorch" L sighed, and winced a little at the memory. "as in what she did to my eyebrows" Mello couldn't contain himself any longer and let loose a snicker.

"Did she fail the bomb de-fusing test?" Came the question from the older kids. There was hushed murmuring that seemed to relax them all, as they quickly came to the conclusion that she was no threat to them.

A shudder went down L's spine and he winced again. "Not exactly"

She grinned sheepishly, and tried to stifle a giggle. "Which is his way of saying I passed-" She tried to explain before she was cut off again.

"But having extra time decided to rewire it to give it a detonation switch instead of a timer just to prove she could-" L continued knowing full well that this part of the story would be left out otherwise. He looked down at her knowing full well that she would probably try and put herself in the best light.

"And I may have accidently flipped the switch in his face" She commented hanging her head in faked shame. Even though to anyone who was nearby it was obvious that her small shoulders were shaking in silent giggling.

"Accidently?" Came the curious response from L himself. "In your mind you count walking up to me with the bomb and saying 'Look what it does if I do this' and throwing the switch in my face as an accident?" He said pointing to his lack of eyebrows in disbelief.

She pouted at L, but even Near wasn't expecting her response.

"Okay so... It was accidently on purpose, how was I supposed to know it would burn off your eyebrows?"


End file.
